wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bright
T H E L I G H T B R I N G E R I was misunderstood. I made mistakes, maybe too many of them for me to actually count. But believe me, I want to see this world in a better light, both literally and figuratively. I don't want anyone to suffer or feel that they're alone. '' ''I was left with a curse. But I don't know why I keep seeing it as that. I want my gifts to benefit us all. I want everyone to be happy and safe, and that includes you. I need you to let me help you. '' ''Please. This feathery baby belongs to a certain goddess, and is her dearest mascot! Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. If you want to use her in fanfictions, please ask me first, and I'll much prefer it if you keep her appearances minor! She's free to 1x1 RP with your OCs though, just ask c: Click for her theme playlist! (some may be explicit) D E S C R I P T I O N Strange. Exotic. Unusual. Those are probably words that are most commonly used to describe Bright. She has an odd build, with short legs and a generally long body shape. She only vaguely resembles a SkyWing. The dragoness is small, very small for her age, in fact, and one might just not notice her among the crowds. Well, that would be the case, if it weren't for her radiant colors that would surely even draw the sleepiest dragon's attention. Bright's colors are... well, bright. Her name wasn't chosen without a reason after all. Her main scales are sun-yellow, something not commonly seen in SkyWings, while her underbelly is a softer shade of pale golden-yellow. Her wings are not very big for a SkyWing, but what is impressive about them isn't their size. Instead of smooth wing membranes, Bright has a pair of wings made up completely of soft yellow feathers. They work as well as any other dragon's wings, but this is what makes her appearance so different. Her eyes are a sharp sky blue, a huge contrast to her mainly warm colors. Another striking feature is the subtle glow she radiates, which is particularly obvious in dark environments. Her expression is neutral, not really betraying much of how she generally feels, but if one looks closer, they could see the faint shadows under her eyes, the impression of someone who hasn't slept at all in a very long time, and the subtle way that she seems to be making herself look smaller than everything else. P E R S O N A L I T Y It's ironic that the embodiment of light herself always has to rely on shadows to hide her true self. If Bright's name gives you an impression of a happy-go-lucky dragon, you're sorely mistaken. Despite the fact that it is her one and only goal to ensure that every soul she sees ends up finding true happiness, the fallen bearer of light isn't as joyful as you expect her to be. Even though she shows up in your darkest times, the Angel Of Light cowers in shadows, hiding herself from the world, stopping herself from interacting with the dragons in her life, and letting the loneliness in her grow with every passing day. She only comes out when someone greatly requires her aid, and she disappears as soon as she isn't needed. Bright tries to stay neutral while expressing her feelings, not wanting every single thing she feels to be written on her face. Because of her empathetic nature, she feels strongly of what is happening around her. Over time, the cruel realities of the world have sunk in, causing her to show prominent exhaustion and even depression. That's not saying that she couldn't feel emotion - in fact, she feels a lot. It's just most of them are amplified greatly by what others feel around her. Being a compassionate dragon, The Lightbringer will not hesitate to fix situations in which other dragons are upset or hurt in any way. She does not tolerate any form of cruelty or violence inflicted upon another dragon without sufficient reason, and neither can she stand to see another dragon break down and cry without interfering. Granted, her odd appearance sometimes scares away those she's trying to help, and nothing makes her feel more dejected than that. She truly wants to comfort and bring solace to everyone in this world, no matter how impossible that task is, but to her she thinks it's just who she is, and anyone who invalidates that makes her feel absolutely terrible. No matter how much she greets others with a smile or a friendly wave, she feels very little true happiness herself. She wants the world to feel her light, to feel its warmth and safety, but she herself doesn't even feel that way most of the time. Years and years of being rejected and rumored to be a monster does not help, added with the fact that she is incredibly emotional. And believe me, bottling up so much of emotion over such a long time doesn't really reflect well on your general mental health. Bright has a very protective and selfless mentality - she would gladly stand in danger's way to protect someone else, and is willing to lose almost anything in order for someone else's benefit. Granted, she has nothing left to lose - and being someone who could never die, what couldn't she afford to sacrifice? However, it also works the other way around - dragons who are selfish, cruel or downright evil will be met with no mercy from her. She is very kind and loving to those who deserves it, but completely cold and ruthless towards those who have wrongs that cannot be righted. She will not hesitate to use her powers to both heal and harm. Even though she is just a spiritual embodiment, Bright has still all of the feelings that a normal dragon can feel. She has her flaws, such as being extremely prone to jealousy, and she tends to forgive but never forget. She knows that she has hurt others before, and guilt and regret can haunt her to no end, up to the point it becomes unhealthy. She cannot actually die or get sick, but that doesn't mean she cannot be hurt - emotionally. In fact, her state of emotion can sometimes be so influential on her abilities, that she may fail to use her powers effectively until she manages to get over the mental barriers halting her. She is lonelier than she what she shows everyone. The pain of not having a normal life, and the belief that no one will truly love her genuinely makes it difficult for her to even find love at all. She still has her wants and needs, and what she desires most, probably forever, is the company of someone who only likes her for who she is, and not for what she does. Sometimes, the shadow of her former self, a normal little dragon before her transformation, still surfaces, carrying the hint of natural mischievousness and curiosity that she was born with, as well as a fine sense of humor and a genuine love for fun. Alas, those are nothing but mere shadows, and even Bright herself sometimes has no idea that they still exist. Maybe, deep down, she does, and secretly wishes that they'll stay. No matter how frequently she disappears into the shadows, she wants to be recognized and loved, wants to be appreciated for what she is. She doesn't want to feel useless or forgotten. The Lightbringer just wants to finally be able to rest in the warm glow of her own light, amidst her tiring deeds, but even she doesn't know this is what she truly wants. H I S T O R Y text S K I L L S / A B I L I T I E S Bright's unusual transformation had left her with almost no abilities from her base tribe. She may still sort of resemble a SkyWing, but she has no ability to breathe fire or fly at high speeds. Instead, the dragoness has command over light, and she can bend the natural energy almost however she wants, whether it's to burn or temporarily blind an opponent, heal an open wound, or just summoning an orb to illuminate the way. This power of hers is greatly influenced by her emotions - the greater the emotion she's feeling, the stronger the surge of power she can bring forth. Being an immortal spirit, Bright does not need the requirements of mortal dragons, such as food or water. She has very strong empathy, and while she doesn't feel much physical pain herself, she can experience the pain of others in herself. This allows her to always figure out problems and tell who's lying. She also has the uncanny ability of being able to tell if someone has pure intentions or not, and has great judgement on whether another dragon is beyond redemption or whether they deserve a second chance. This fact is almost a myth to other dragons, but Bright is sort of invincible - she cannot be killed by any means. Instead, a killing blow will cause her to shimmer into ethereal light, and she will materialize elsewhere. However, she can get tired and still needs to rest, or she'll temporarily be powerless if she overexerts herself. R E L A T I O N S H I P S NOTE: Unless the dragon you're requesting for relationships is your sona/alt, you would only be added to relationships after an RP with Bright! P A R E N T S text I N F I A text G I N T A text E S S E N C E text C H R O M I U M text K O R O text C O R N F L O W E R text Q U O T E S text T R I V I A * She was originally going to be another sona of mine, but I thought she'd do better as my mascot in the end c: * She prefers flying rather than walking, and she goes as high as possible, mostly to stay out of sight. * "Bright" had indeed been her actual name, one of the things she is sure she remembers correctly after her transformation * Has a weird connection to leaders/important figures, hence why she has talked to both Infia (leader of Hikari) and Ginta (leader of the Guild Of Secret Whispers) before. * Mostly avoids royalty however, mainly cause she doesn't really like the monarchy concept and everything. Though she can make a few exceptions. * She can still eat and drink, despite not needing to do so to survive. * Killing goes against her agenda, there is no way she'll do that, no matter how much she feels like she needs to interfere. * Her methods are usually constructive and not destructive. G A L L E R Y text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)